Nada mas que decir
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: El decir adiós es parte de crecer... todos tenemos personas que hicieron nuestra vida especial y nos marcaron por siempre. Todos los caminos por mas alejados que parezcan siempre estarán entrelazados. RotBTD. No pairings.


"El actual fanfic participa en el reto temático de Abril-Mayo: ¡No tan muerto! para el foro Anteiku."

* * *

Desperté al inicio del fin del mundo, aunque se siente como cualquier otra mañana me pregunto _'¿Qué significaría mi vida si terminará ahora mismo?'_

Ya era algo tarde y por poco dude en poder llegar a la ceremonia. Me vestí acorde a la ocasión. 'No todos los días te gradúas, Jack. Será un día maravilloso'

Claro… Maravilloso.

Salí de casa ya vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata mal hecha. Me encaminé hacia la escuela; fácilmente llegaba caminando en 15 minutos.

Los autos se mueven lentamente mientras veo a varias personas decirse adiós. Podía visualizarme en el lugar de todos ellos.

Me reuní con mis amigos en la entrada. Merida me reprendió por la tardanza y mi aspecto de vago. Arregló mi peinado y vestimenta antes de arrastrarme a una foto junto con Rapunzel, que cargaba consigo una cámara que parecía contener su vida. Quería hacer un álbum entero sobre la graduación para tener algo que recordar cuando se encontrara nostálgica en su próxima vida universitaria.

Las chicas arrastraron igual al pobre Hiccup, que estaba lleno de nervios repasando su discurso para no equivocarse cuando le tocara hablar frente a todo un auditorio.

Merida le había sugerido que se calmara o terminaría por desmayarse como cuando acabo borracho en la fiesta de bienvenida, cosa que no le ayudó en nada.

Punzie me mostraba todas las fotos que había tomado hasta ahora, veía a personas cuyos nombres nunca supe y rostros que nunca memoricé, pero recordé haberlos visto en los pasillos.

Nos llamaron rápido a todos los alumnos al auditorio, ahí fue cuando nuestros caminos comenzaron a separarse. Escogimos cosas diferentes, los cuatros teníamos diferentes talentos e intereses, y los de mis amigos resaltaban más que los míos.

Rapunzel se formó con su grupo; en unos pocos meses comenzarían a vestir de blanco, color de las personas que velan por las vidas de los demás y las salvan, quienes sanan, como soñó. Hiccup iba a la cabeza de su grupo, guiándolos como buen ejemplo de alguien que inició desde abajo y ahora estaba en la cima… él se iría del país en otoño para estudiar en la universidad de sus sueños. Y Merida, como yo, no resaltaba entre las personas con las que compartimos salones, al igual que yo al inicio ella no sabía que camino su vida debería tomar hasta el último año… ella se marcharía luego de esto.

Los tres tenían aquello que los hacia especiales, lo que yo admiraba de ellos y por lo que les recordaré:

Rapunzel, un rayo de sol que iluminaba la vida de todos, que demostraba que para ser fuerte no se necesitaba de armas o cuchillos, sino simplemente no rendirse ante el miedo. Me enseñó a nunca parar de soñar.

Hiccup, sabe lo que es tocar fondo, escalar y superarse. Aprendió a ser valiente y luchar por lo que creía, siempre he admirado el gran corazón y coraje que este pecoso chico tiene.

Merida siempre fue un espíritu libre, aunque testaruda y rebelde al principio fue aprendiendo, creciendo en mente y corazón, era valiente e independiente. No le importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara, ella seguiría su propio destino sin olvidar el lugar de donde empezó.

' _¿Tuve algo de especial todo este tiempo?'_

Sólo he sido un simple narrador, alguien que hace historias que nacen de su propio corazón y de su propia experiencia. No tengo un camino el cual seguir a diferencia de ellos tres, siempre he creído estoy en el lugar correcto y tuve la suerte de poder estar con todos ellos estos años que duró la preparatoria.

No recuerdo mucho de la ceremonia. Sé que comencé a llorar y no me pude detener, quise correr, pero no había ningún lugar a donde ir.

Quizá lo único recuerdo es el discurso de despedida de Hiccup, esas frases que se quedaron plasmadas en mi alma:

 _Así creo que todo está llegando a su fin. Di tus despedidas si tienes a alguien a quien puedes decirle "adiós". La edad no nos ha hecho sabios, pero seguiremos intentando una y otra vez._

 _Veamos hasta donde hemos llegado, hasta donde llegaremos._

"He llegado demasiado lejos para ver el final ahora, incluso si mi camino es erróneo" murmure mientras las lágrimas cesaban. Miré a mis amigos, haciéndome jurar que por más alejados que estuvieran nuestros caminos siempre estarían entrelazados.

El _adiós_ es parte de crecer… No hay nada más que decir.


End file.
